En el momento menos esperado
by AliShadow
Summary: Oneshot. TH. Hay momentos en los que necesitas un abrazo y nadie te lo puede dar. O eso pensaba Bella en un momento de esos.


**Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La trama, es obra de mi alocada mente :D**

**Summary**: Hay momentos en los que necesitas un abrazo y nadie te lo puede dar. O eso pensaba Bella en un momento de esos.

**Canción**: _Breathe_ de Taylor Swift.

* * *

**En el momento menos esperado**

* * *

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad –dije en un hilo de voz.

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías! –chilló la voz de mi mejor amiga al otro lado de la línea telefónica —Si pudiera cogería el primer vuelo hacia Seattle tan solo para estar a tu lado.

—Muchas gracias, Alice –hipé —Pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por estar arruinando tu viaje con Jasper. Me debe odiar.

— Eres absurda, Swan –intentó hacerme reír, sin éxito —venga, relájate, respira hondo y piensa lo que yo siempre te digo. Espero no tener que repetírtelo.

Sabía de que hablaba. Me lo había repetido toda la vida, y más estos últimos meses.

—Debería haberte hecho caso todo este tiempo, Alice –dije, de nuevo con mi voz quebrada por las lágrimas que no cesaban.

—No voy a decirte el famoso "te lo dije". No soy así, y tampoco te lo mereces. ¡Dios, juro que le asesinaría!

Sonreí, sin alegría. Y me limpié de un zarpazo algunas lágrimas de mi rostro.

—¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto, Ali?

—¡Nada, cielo! ¡¿Qué tenías que haber hecho tú? No te atormentes más con ello, Bells, no se lo merece. No se merece ni la más mínima lágrima que salga de tus ojos.

—Gracias –susurré, mientras sorbía por la nariz.

—Esto no puede continuar así –escuché que decía mi amiga —¡Jazz, recoge las cosas, nos volvemos a Forks de…!

—¡No! –grité al audífono- ¡No te permito que hagas algo así, Alice, ¿me oyes?

—Bella, no puedo dejarte sola estando como estás.

—No voy a permitir que arruines tus vacaciones con mis estúpidos problemas que yo sola me he buscado –al pronunciar de nuevo estas palabras, las lágrimas volvieron a concentrarse en mis ojos.

—¡No digas estupideces, Bella! ¡No ha sido tu culpa, métetelo en la cabeza, o me tendré que enfadar!

—De acuerdo, pero no quiero que vuelvas por mí.

Escuché como suspiraba al otro lado de la línea.

—Está bien…pero no me siento feliz.

Iba a responderle cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta. Estaba tentada de no abrir, no quería que nadie me viera en este estado tan lamentable, pero una pequeña esperanza de que fuera _alguien _en concreto se adueñó de mi pecho.

—Han llamado a la puerta, Alice. Luego hablamos.

—Te llamo en un rato, y cuando lo haga, quiero que estés mucho mejor. ¡Promételo!

—Lo intentaré —reí sin ganas.

Colgué y con el teléfono móvil aún en mi mano, salí de mi habitación y corrí escaleras abajo para abrir la puerta. Mis padres estaban trabajando, así que estaba sola en casa y me tocaba abrir a mí. Abrí la puerta de un tirón, con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, esperando encontrarme con _él_…pero no fue el caso.

Unos ojos verdes me miraban, primero tan brillantes como de costumbre, pero luego ese brillo se apagó, dejando paso a la preocupación.

—¿Bella, estás bien?

Edward Masen era mi vecino de enfrente desde que tenía memoria. Era de mi misma edad, tenía el cabello cobrizo y revuelto de forma rebelde y despreocupada, era de facciones finas y a mi parecer perfectas y tenía un cuerpo musculoso pero no en exceso. Pero lo que más me gustaba a mi de él eran sus ojos, verdes, brillantes como dos esmeraldas. Era un perfecto Adonis, que siempre me había robado más que un suspiro. Pero él nunca se había fijado en mí como yo hubiese querido, y con el tiempo fui olvidándole, quedando en eso, mi amor platónico y un buen amigo.

—Sí, claro –respondí, limpiándome más lágrimas traicioneras y bajando la mirada, avergonzada por que precisamente él me viese en ese estado.

Edward me cogió la barbilla y me obligó a levantar la mirada. Vi que tenía el ceño fruncido y en sus ojos veía que de verdad estaba preocupado.

—Isabella, a mi no me puedes engañar. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Me deshice de su agarre y me hice a un lado para dejarle entrar. Él no se lo pensó dos veces y dio unos pasos hacia el interior del vestíbulo, mientras yo cerraba la puerta, llorando otra vez.

Le miré de nuevo, y vi que tenía su vista fija en mí. Suspiré y le conduje hacía el salón, donde me senté en el sofá. Para mi sorpresa, él se sentó a mi lado y me cogió una mano.

—¿Les ha pasado algo a Charlie o a Reneé? –se aventuró a preguntar.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Ellos están bien. No saben nada.

—¿De qué?

No me atrevía a apartar la mirada de la mesilla que tenía delante de mí. Pero no veía realmente la mesilla, delante de mí pasaban imágenes de hacía tan solo unas semanas, de mí riendo dentro de un coche, camino a la playa, acompañada de…

—¿Bella?

Salí de mi ensoñación y miré a Edward. Él hacía círculos en la palma de mi mano, mientras que su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío. Más de lo que nunca había estado. Sin embargo, tanta cercanía no me puso nerviosa en esos momentos, tan alterada como estaba, aunque si noté un leve rubor en mis mejillas, las cuales ya se encontraban rojas, al igual que mis ojos, de tanto llorar.

—No sé si sabes algo del tema…—intenté sonreír, sin éxito. En su lugar, me salió una extraña mueca.

—¿Qué tema? –dibujó su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita, intentando darme ánimos para continuar.

Y así fue. Pero no sabía como contarle eso precisamente a él. Aunque me moría de ganas de explicar toda la historia, desahogarme con alguien. Y no encontraba a nadie mejor que Edward, sin embargo, se me hacía algo extraño y no encontraba las palabras.

—No hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres. Estoy siendo demasiado entrometido, ¿verdad?

Le miré y fruncí el ceño. ¿Entrometido? Habíamos sido amigos por años, los mejores a decir verdad. Pero con el tiempo fuimos distanciándonos, o mejor dicho, fui distanciándome para no salir malparada por mis sentimientos hacia él.

—Para nada –di un apretón a nuestras manos y de nuevo intentando sonreí confesé —es que no se como empezar.

—Por el principio me parece una buena manera.

Reí y cerrando los ojos, recordé aquel día, hacía ahora tantos meses…

_Un día de verano, mis amigas y yo fuimos a la playa de La Push. Allí conocimos a un grupo de amigos y rápidamente nos hicimos amigos. Yo desde el primer instante sentí una conexión especial con uno de los chicos, Jacob. Nos dimos el número de móvil y así empezamos a hablar prácticamente cada día. Con el tiempo descubrí que me gustaba, y cuando él me dijo que se sentía de la misma forma respecto a mí, estaba más que feliz, pero me dijo que no estaba preparado para una relación. Y como una tonta, dije que lo comprendía y que lo aceptaba._

_En mi fuero interno, de verdad creía que él al final empezaría una relación conmigo. Me gustaba como me trataba, el hecho de que me hiciera cumplidos de vez en cuando, la facilidad con la que me hacía reír y de sacarme una sonrisa...A veces quedábamos e íbamos a tomar algo, y siempre terminábamos con algún que otro beso. Cuando me negué a darle más que besos, empezó a distanciarse de mí._

_Mis amigas me dijeron que me olvidase de él, sin embargo, yo no podía. Era como si me tuviera amarrada y no pudiera dejarle ir. Pero me dije a mí misma que no podía ser tan estúpida, así que decidí olvidarle._

_Pero la cosa no funcionó. Y así, siguiendo con el juego, un día me llevó a la playa, donde empezó a besarme y el beso fue cogiendo más magnitud, y de repente, vi lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Y no me eché atrás cuando debería haberlo hecho. _

_Unos días después de que ocurriese eso, fue de nuevo distanciándose y esta mañana, por mensaje me dijo que no quería nada más de mí, que ya había conseguido lo que quería._

Una vez terminé de explicar lo sucedido con Jacob, volví a derrumbarme, tal y como había hecho esa mañana, después de recibir el mensaje.

Pero al contrario que esta mañana, hubo alguien ahí para cogerme y abrazarme, mientras yo lloraba de forma desconsolada. Hundí mi rostro en el pecho de Edward, y ese olor dulzón y embriagador que le caracterizaba me invadió por completo. Fui calmándome poco a poco y finalmente me separé algo de él para mirarle con una disculpa en la mirada.

—Si supiera quién es iba ahora mismo a matarle - dijo con la voz destilando veneno.

Nunca había visto a Edward así, y aunque otra persona se hubiese asustado al ver esa expresión tan furibunda en su rostro, yo tan solo noté seguridad. Él siempre me había protegido como si fuera lo más frágil del mundo.

Su mirada fue suavizándose cuando vio que más lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas. Sonrió de lado, aunque no era una sonrisa alegre, ni mucho menos.

—No debes llorar por alguien tan repugnante, Bella –dijo, acariciándome la mejilla.

—Pero no puedo evitarlo. Me ha utilizado, me ha hecho creer que me quería tan solo para acostarse conmigo –mi voz se quebró de nuevo y hundí mi rostro entre mis manos.

Edward me volvió a abrazar y me besó en la sien.

—Llora todo lo que quieras. Pero solo por hoy.

Le miré, algo extrañada.

—Si lloras un día más por ese imbécil, dejaré que Alice te lleve de compras todo el tiempo que quiera.

Alice también era amiga de Edward. Se habían conocido cuando él y yo aún éramos íntimos amigos, y pronto entablaron muy buena amistad, y más ahora que Alice estaba saliendo con el primo de Edward, Jasper. Ahora, Jasper y Alice estaban de viaje de una semana a Texas, visitando a unos familiares del primero, aprovechando que eran vacaciones de verano.

Reí con ganas, y esta vez de verdad. Eso pareció alegrar un poco a Edward, que me cogió de nuevo la mano, sin dejar de mirarme intensamente. Me ruboricé ante su mirada pero no desvié la mía. Él se acercó un poco más a mí, aún con la preocupación y el enfado en sus ojos, pero con un brillo distinto que no pude identificar.

—Yo nunca te haría daño, Bella.

Me tensé ante sus palabras. Él no podía haber dicho aquello. Le miré, perpleja por sus palabras, pero su rostro no reflejaba ningún signo de broma.

No sé como ocurrió, pero de pronto los labios de Edward estaban sobre los míos, uniéndolos en una dulce caricia, y un estremecimiento me recorrió la espalda. Él sonrió contra mis labios y con una mano en mi nuca y la otra posada en mi cintura, me atrajo más contra su cuerpo, mientras profundizaba el beso, que con gusto le devolví, mientras cogía con fuerza el cuello de su camisa.

Esto era algo que había soñado desde hacía años, pero mis fantasías no se asemejaban en nada a la realidad; el beso era mucho más exquisito y mágico de lo que yo me había imaginado. Las mariposas que siempre se habían adueñado de mi estomago cada vez que lo había visto, o cada vez que él me había tocado, volvieron a instalarse, esta vez con más intensidad. Y entonces supe que ni Mike ni mucho menos Jacob habían logrado esto, porque realmente no me gustaban. Lo que sentía hacia ellos era una ilusión para olvidarme del chico que ahora me estaba besando, y por la forma en que estaba reaccionando mi cuerpo, mis ilusiones no habían surtido efecto.

Nos separamos, jadeando, y apoyando nuestras frentes. Abrimos los ojos a la vez, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

—Ha sido…—empezó.

—Mejor de lo que me esperaba –terminé la frase por él.

Me di cuenta de que aún estaba cogiendo su camisa y la solté, avergonzada, pero él de inmediato volvió a cogerme las manos.

—Bella –vi determinación en sus ojos y en su rostro serio. Mi respiración se cortó, y casi me da un paro cardíaco cuando volvió a hablar —te amo.

—¿Qué? –pregunté después de unos minutos de shock.

Él rió y se pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello.

—Te amo. Siempre te he amado, y se que es algo cobarde confesártelo ahora que estás en este estado, y que quizá tú no...

Tapé sus labios con mi mano, para impedir que siguiera hablando.

—Yo sí —sonreí —también te amo. Pensaba que tú no sentías lo mismo, por eso…—desvié la mirada, tan cobarde para no admitir el hecho por el que me había distanciado de él.

—Supongo que me lo merezco, por no haber dicho las cosas claras desde un principio.

—Lo mismo digo –suspiré.

Él hizo que le mirara cogiéndome una mejilla con una de sus manos, con delicadeza. Volví a sonrojarme cuando él me miró con tanta intensidad.

—No merecías eso. Y si me dejas, haré que te olvides de él –me sonrió cálidamente.

Apoyé el rostro en la palma de su mano. Y por primera vez en aquel día, sonreí.

—En verdad, a él le necesitaba porque quería olvidarme de ti. Ahora ya no me hace falta.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

—Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso por mi culpa.

—No, me lo busqué yo. Podía haberlo remediado, pero no lo hice. No te culpes –cogiendo la mano que tenía libre.

Me miró y me perdí en su mirada esmeralda. Volvió a acercarse a mí para volver a besarme y yo me incliné un poco hacia delante, deseosa de volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, cuando el sonido de mi móvil sonando hizo que los dos nos separásemos, sobresaltados.

Reímos y luego estiré mi brazo para coger el móvil de la mesilla de delante del sofá donde lo había dejado. En la pantallita ponía el nombre de Alice.

—Dime, Ali s—onreí, mientras Edward me había pasado un brazo por los hombros y me besaba en la coronilla.

—¡Woah! ¡No pensaba que estarías tan animada, Swan!

—Siento lo de antes Alice. No volveré a llorar por ningún chico –dije la frase que ella siempre me recordaba, y la escuché aplaudir.

—¡Excelente! Y dime Bells, ¿Por qué estás de tan buen humor? –del modo en que lo dijo, enseguida supe que era porque sabía el motivo. Así que decidí jugar con ella.

—Ali, eso ya lo sabes.

Y riendo, colgué el móvil, guardándolo en mi bolsillo, para luego mirar a Edward, con una ceja alzada.

—Fue Jasper el que me llamó diciendo que viniese a verte. Lo que no sabía es que te encontraría de esa forma –me sonrió, acariciando mi brazo.

—Gracias por hacerle caso a Jazz –esta vez fui yo la que me impulsé para levantarme un poco y poder unir mis labios con los de él, pero de nuevo el sonido de mi móvil nos interrumpió —¡Mato a Alice!

Edward rió, mientras yo sacaba el aparatito. Pero no era Alice la que me llamaba.

Me quedé estática, mirando la pantallita, que rezaba: _Jake_.

Edward debió de verlo, ya que me cogió el móvil de entre las manos y aceptó la llamada, llevándose el móvil a la oreja.

—¿Quieres algo?

Le miré, con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero él mantenía la vista fija en la pared de enfrente.

—Soy el novio de Bella. Así que si no la dejas en paz, iré y te partiré la cara, ¿te enteras, perrito?

Y dicho esto colgó, apagó el móvil y lo tiró encima de la mesilla de nuevo. Edward volvió la vista hacia mí y sonriendo, me abrazó, mientras me susurraba al oído:

—¿Por donde nos habíamos quedado?

Riendo, volvimos a unir nuestros labios en un intenso beso.

La tristeza y el dolor que había sentido hacía tan solo una hora se había esfumado por completo. Era verdad que la persona más indicada aparece en el momento menos esperado.

* * *

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Este fic refleja como me he sentido yo durante unos cuantos días. Hoy por fin he tenido valor de situarme delante del Word y escribir un poco como me he sentido. Lo que le ha pasado a Bella no es exactamente lo que me ha pasado a mí, aunque en mi historia tambien hay un cabr** de estos metido de por medio. Y en mi historia tampoco aparece ningun Edward tal cual principe azul (ya me hubiera gustado a mí jajaja)**

**El hecho de que haya puesto a Jake de esta forma no significa que tenga nada contra el personaje ¿eh? ¡Que a mi Jake me encanta! (no tanto como Edward, todo se tiene que decir) solo es que creo que es el que más se acoplaba a lo que yo quería mostrar.**

**Aún así espero que os haya gustado el Oneshot y si la habeis acompañado de la canción de Taylor Swift que os digo al principio, y también os ha gustado la combinación, ¡Aún me alegro más! Es que lo he escrito escuchando esa canción jajaja**

**Pronto actualizare de **¡Quiero mi final feliz!** Y espero tambien que de **Amnesica** :D**

**¡Un beso enorme a todas, wapisimas, y gracias por haber perdido el tiempo leyendo mis delirios!**

_Ali._


End file.
